From me with love
by gaarasmistress39
Summary: Rin finally tells Sesshomaru the truth behind her past and powers. More family dram and a new threat to their relationship. Sequel to: TO YOU WITH LOVE.
1. Chapter 1

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'demon Sesshomaru'_

* * *

Rin sighed and wobbled up onto her feet; she was due in two months and gratefully looking forward to the moment she would be reunited with the sight of her feet and wouldn't be waddling like a duck.

"Lady Rin!" Jaken screeched when he saw her walking, "Where are you going? I am to take care of your needs!"

Yes, Sesshomaru though seeming bland and uninterested was really excited about the baby and didn't want Rin to stress out. Lord knows that the entire family had already had enough stress to last forever, hell Rin still saw the bodies. Anyway, about the time she'd started her fifth month he'd demanded that she stop walking, and when she ignored him he ordered the horrendously loud toad to Rin-sit while he was at the office.

"Calm down, I just have to go to the bathroom." She said.  
"Please Lady Rin give me something to do."  
"How about a snack and my sketching materials out on the back patio?" She said as she continued to her destination, "yes! Right away!"

* * *

"You're working hard..." Inutashio teased popping into his son's office.  
"I have a pregnant mate who thinks I need to lighten up." Sesshomaru said, they had been arguing about it a lot lately.

"Well, son women tend to get moody during these times."  
"What should I do?"  
"Assure her she's beautiful, rub her feet, feel the baby kick, and go over names." He suggested.  
"What about her safety?"

"Rin's going to be a mother, do you honestly think she'd do something dangerous?" Inutashio asked arching an eyebrow.

* * *

Sesshomaru returned home to find Rin in bed and Jaken telling her a story about one of the demons that Sesshomaru had killed centuries ago.

"You can finish telling the story tomorrow, Rin and I have something to discus."  
"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!"

"We need to talk?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru sat next to her on the bed.  
"I must appologize for the way I've been acting. Forbidding you to walk, go for car rides, and other things was going overboard."  
"Apology excepted." She said smiling at him.

"How about we spend the next few weeks getting things ready for our son?" Sesshomaru suggested rubbing her protruding belly.

"You mean you're going to sit still long enough to help me make a nursery, name the baby, and stuff like that." She asked arching an eyebrow, and moving up to sit against the headboard. "I'll take my vacation early...father says he can handle my work until I return."  
"You were planing to go on paternity leave?"  
"Yes, but only for the first month of his life." He said, "I'll just take three months and remain on call for important meetings until he's born.  
"If that's what you want." She shrugged.

* * *

"Sir it has come to our attention that someone has been looking into one of our targets."

A man in a black suit turned away from the window and looks at the woman who had interrupted his thoughts. "We haven't had a target in so long...no need to worry any trace we've left behind will have been washed away in the years leading till now." He said dismissing her.

* * *

**AN: well hear it is the beginning of the reveal of Rin's past, and the start of the growth of she and Sesshomaru's new family.  
**

**NEW STORIES:  
**

**1) Drama- Inu/kag  
**

**2)The Runaway- Inu/Kag  
**

**3)Traffic- Sess/Rin  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Blue is the color pallet they were going with in the nursery. Rin found all of the shades of blue she wanted to go with, and Sesshomaru did everything in his power to make her vision for their son come to life.  
Inuyasha was happily taking the twins with him to the office so Kagome and Rin could do all of the decorating. Sesshomaru's tasks were to pay, put together all of the furniture and put it in the right spots, and give his opinion. He was enjoying how happy simply changing a room was making his mate. Rin was always so easy to please, not at all demanding like most women.

By the time their son was born the shop he was having created for her would be done, and she would finally tell him of her past.

Rin had switched to doing her schooling online when her hormones had gotten out of control, and had decided to keep it that way so that she could run her business with out hiring employees. That meant that he wouldn't have to hire someone to watch his son.

Rin and Kagome had painted the walls four different shades of light cloudy blue. One shade per wall, there was a large navy-blue square rug in the middle of the hard wood floor (she'd had the carpet removed and replaced with wood). The furniture was a nice gray material made to look like wood; and Rin herself the pictures, the mobile, sheets and blankets, and bears. She'd even made some baby clothes.

Rin was by all means ready for her baby boy to enter into the world.

* * *

**AN: I have decided that this story will consist of chapters that are just plain sweet in order to keep things balanced with all of the drama to come after the baby is born.  
**

**It's time once again to play the baby naming game! What shall be the name of Rin and Sesshomaru's bouncing baby boy?  
**

**Surprises ahead :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'demon Sesshomaru'_

* * *

The Baby shower was quite an event. Everyone bringing photo albums, clothes, diapers, bottles, pretty much everything they knew Rin wouldn't be hand making.

Sesshomaru having not been invited (no men allowed at baby showers) used the festivities to do something of his own for his son. He was having something special made, and not even Rin knew he was up to something.

* * *

*************TIME SKIP ONE MONTH LATER***************

* * *

The resurfacing of the building Sesshomaru had bought to serve as Rin's little nick-knack shop had finished sooner than they had planed. One argument about her safety later and they along with Kagome and Izyoi were putting everything Rin had made on the racks and shelves.

She'd been preparing for this moment since before even meeting Sesshomaru, so there was more than enough merchandise. Each item so unique that once it was gone you'd probably never find it again.

"This place is ready for business!" Izyoi clapped as Rin nodded in approval at the way everything was set up.  
"Once word gets around that Sesshomaru Tashio's mate has her own business selling her wares, you'll have tons of customers!" Kagome added. "In fact you should open right this minute so that I can snag that necklace I was gushing over while we were unpacking." She grinned.

"I'll open right now so that the curious people looking in the window can come in, but I want to do this by myself." Rin said unlocking the door and turning the sign to open.

"Sell me the necklace and I'm gone." Kagome said seeming desperate for it.  
"Fine." Rin smirked taking a seat on the stool behind the register.

* * *

Sesshomaru left too not wanting to risk Rin's rage or the crying thing pregnant women were famous for happening in public. He instead opted to go get her some lunch, and when he returned there was quite a few more patrons and it seemed as though a brightly smiling Rin had managed to make a few sales.

_Good thing I put money in the register so that she could make change._

He placed a bag of take out from a very nice Greek restaurant on the counter and kissed her on the forehead. "I shall be in the back working on my computer should you need me."  
"Alright just don't work too hard." Rin said eagerly opening her lunch.

* * *

"Boy or girl?" The next woman in line asked,  
"A boy. He'll be my first so I'm really excited."  
"I remember my first. I should warn you if his father is a handful you'll have your work cut out for you."  
"Thanks for the warning." Rin said smiling.

* * *

**AN: This will be the last sweet chapter for awhile :(  
**

**Lets keep the baby names coming, and lets see who can guess at the special surprise ;)  
**

**NEW STORIES:  
**

**1) Drama- Inu/kag  
**

**2)The Runaway- Na/Lu  
**

**3)Traffic- Sasu/Saku  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'demon Sesshomaru'_

* * *

Three days.

She had been in business and everything was still going great. She would come in by herself in the morning, and Sesshomaru would bring her lunch then sit in the back working on something he refused to tell her about.  
Sometimes Kagome or Izyoi would stop by to say 'hi' and check out what was on the shelves.

Jewelry and clothes were really popular with the young girls. The older people preferred the decorative items, and people she normally saw at the high class dinners and parties loved her paintings.

* * *

"How are things today?" Sesshomaru asked sitting another container of lunch from the Greek restaurant on the counter.

"Fine." She smiled as he rubbed her belly and placed a kiss on her forehead. "What did you bring me today?" She asked.  
"Two of the largest thickest sandwich they had...and your usual drink choice."  
Rin giggled. Ever since pregnancy all she ate was Greek and all she drank was milk. It was weird, but it was better than the month and a half she spent having an affair with the toilet.

"So...what are you going to do today?" She asked him.

"Work."

"On?"

"Nothing of consequence." He said kissing her on the nose and retreating to the back room. Rin rolled her eyes and ate her lunch while helping customers.

* * *

*************TIME SKIP 1 1/2 MONTHS LATER***************

* * *

"Who would be knocking on the door at one in the morning?" Jaken grumbled irritably as he went to answer it before Sesshomaru and Rin's sleep could be disturbed.

The woman on the other side was weak and bruised. It was cold due to the fact that it was nearly October, and fall was blowing in with a vengeance.

"Yes?" The toad asked allowing her to enter with her large rolling suitcase.

"My name is Aya...I'm Rin's mother."

"Is she expecting you?"

Aya shook her head, "this wasn't a planned trip, but it is critical that I speak with her...now."

"The Lady and Lord are both asleep, but I will fetch them." Jaken said leading her to a parlor to sit until he returned.

* * *

**AN: And the plot thickens  
**

**Lets keep the baby names coming, and lets see who can guess at the special surprise ;)  
**

**NEW STORIES:  
**

**1) Drama- Inu/kag  
**

**2)The Runaway- Na/Lu  
**

**3)Traffic- Sasu/Saku  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'demon Sesshomaru'_

* * *

To say Rin was surprised to see her mother was an understatement. She was shocked, happy, and worried to see the woman. It was obvious that her stepfather had once again been beating the woman.

"Is something the matter mom?" Rin asked.

Aya was staring at her belly. Rin had of course told her mother about her pregnancy, but this was the first time they had seen each other since Rin had gotten married.

"I'm sorry," Aya said snapping out of her thoughts. "You've just grown so much."

"Yes." Rin smiled.  
"You seem troubled and you've come so far...tell us what has happend." Sesshomaru said. They could catch up on things later, but he could smell there was something wrong with his mother-in-law.

* * *

"Its your stepfather." Aya sighed. "He's going to come here in the next few days to collect his_payment._"

"Payment for what?" Rin demanded.

"He says that you owe him, because he let you marry Rin."

"He does know he wont be getting a dime, and that he's stupid for picking a fight with a Tashio right?" Rin asked Jaken nodding in agreement.

"I tried to tell him, and was punished for it." The elder woman said referring to her bruises.

"Anything else?" Sesshomaru asked. If the stupid man had been the only problem, she merely could've called, Sesshomaru would have insisted that she come and live with them so that he couldn't harm her anymore (he was still going to insist on it now).

* * *

"Rin, I have mostly come to isnsure the safety of my grandson."

"What?" Rin asked.

"I think I should be the one to tell the story to both of you...why we really left."  
"We were going to talk when he's born." Rin said confused as to why her mother was implying that she didn't know what had happened all those years ago. After all she had been there when it happened.

"You need to be prepared before then, they will come for you."

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked his demon growing angry at the thought of someone coming after his mate and pup...again.

"The very people who took Rin's father from us."

* * *

**AN: I swear the next chapter will be much longer and Rin's story will be told.  
**

**Lets keep the baby names coming, and lets see who can guess at the special surprise ;)  
**

**NEW STORIES:  
**

**1) Drama- Inu/kag  
**

**2)The Runaway- Na/Lu  
**

**3)Traffic- Sasu/Saku  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'demon Sesshomaru'_

* * *

"Dads' dead." Rin said confused.  
"That's what you were told." Her mother said.

"Really? Then please enlighten me as to what really happened." Rin commanded narrowing her eyes.

"No," Sesshomaru said easily lifting Rin into his arms so that he could carry her up the stairs. "Show her to a guest room Jaken, we will continue this at reasonable time in the day."

"Yes Mi' Lord."

* * *

Rin did manage to fall back asleep despite her anger at what her mother had told her. And when she awoke first around lunch time she closed herself up in her studio and threw herself into a random project.

Jaken had noticed Rin was awake and had immediately gone to get her some lunch.

It was Sunday so the shop was closed.

"Lady Rin..." He said entering the room cautiously, "I've brought you some food."

"Thank you Jaken." She sighed, "you don't have to worry I'm not going to take my anger out on you."

"Yes Lady Rin." He said leaving to go and take care of his other duties.

Sesshomaru awoke a little while later, and after a nice calming shower he immediately went off in search of his mate. He found her in her studio eating food from her favorite Greek place, and painting a particularly dark painting.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.  
"Jaken noticed I was awake, and got it for me." Rin shrugged.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Rin knew what he was referring to. "There isn't much to talk about. My father was murdered, shortly after we moved to America and Fire appeared." She sighed. "At least that's what I was told after I woke up in the hospital."

"Why are you so upset if you don't yet know the real story?" He asked.

"My mother spent a huge chunk of my life lying to me about what happened to my father and why we had to leave our home." Rin said her tone as cold as his, "I have every right to be upset."

He couldn't argue with her; mostly because he was in agreement with her, she was well within her rights to hate her mother.

_'Mate is sad, we must make mate happy again.'_

"Once her mother explains things to us."

* * *

"Alright mom...its time for you to start explaining." Ring said as they sat down for tea in the parlor. The very room where Rin had first been attacked by someone shooting the window. It was also the room that was decorated with her trophies, and pictures of her growing up. Sesshomaru thought it was somewhat fitting that they would be hearing the truth in a room that was so full of Rin's childhood.

* * *

"Well, when we were in high school your father and I were already planning our future together." Aya began. "By the time we graduated he knew about my powers, and knew about the consequences that came with them."

"Consequences?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That my children would be born with powers," Aya answered, "and that the Astazi would be a problem." She went on to explain that the Astazi had worshiped their powers for centuries. An organization/cult that was desperately trying to be blessed by them.

"They wanted to take you from us, and your father fought back hard."

Rin remained silent.

"He is dead...they killed him, but they trapped his spirit. They thought it would please you."

Rin was getting angry again, not at her mother, but at these creeps that had ruined her life.

"It was on that day that you went berserk for the fist time ever, and killed them all...well, the few that were there anyway." Aya sighed. "As a result of the emotional stress your powers divided creating your alter ego."

_So Fire had been created by Rin's subconscious to help her deal with the loss of her father _Sesshomaru mentally concluded.

"I'm back to release your father, and put an end to the damn cult like our ancestors should have done ages ago." Aya said.

"But why did we leave?" Rin demanded.

"To protect you until you could fight them off on your own, and your therapist said it would be a good idea."

* * *

The room fell into silence.

"I am going to need some time to process this information, and take a nap."

"I will give you your space." Her mother said. Sesshomaru carried Rin up to the bedroom.

* * *

**AN: As promised, a longer chapter and a good chunk of Rin's story...more will come to light as the story goes on.  
**

**Lets keep the baby names coming, and lets see who can guess at the special surprise ;)  
**

**NEW STORIES:  
**

**1) Drama- Inu/kag  
**

**2)The Runaway- Na/Lu  
**

**3)Traffic- Sasu/Saku  
**


	7. Chapter 7

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'demon Sesshomaru'_

* * *

Rin awoke an hour before dinner in a much better mind set. So much better in fact that it didn't take long for her sleep riddled brain to register that someone was occupying themselves by rubbing her naked body.

"Sesshomaru?" She questioned arching an eyebrow.

He looked up at her his eyes glowing blood red, his fangs and claws increased in length, and his demon markings jagged.

_'Mate stressed.' _He practically purred. _'Stress not good for mate and pups.' _He continued capturing one of her tender nipples in his mouth.

Rin was distracted by the sudden waves of pleasure that had assaulted her body, _damn pregnancy hormones making me all horny and over sensitive! _She growled inwardly as Sesshomaru switched his attentions to her other breast.

_'I'm going to taste every inch of you mate.' _He chuckled darkly causing heat to pool in Rin's lower region.

* * *

"Our Goddess has returned Ari." The man said still standing and staring out of a large window.

"What will we do sir?"

"We'll pay her a visit, let her know that her loyal followers still have faith. And when we see her we will be blessed."  
"I shall give out the viles." Ari said bowing and leaving the room.

"Soon Goddess, you will bestow your blessings upon us, sending your flock to a peaceful rest." He smiled.

* * *

He'd kept good on his word.

First licking every inch of her body, including her finger tips. Then he'd started at her feet making his way up her legs. He'd rolled her over to get her back as well.

_If I wasn't so turned on, and he wasn't sporting an impressive bulge, I'd swear he was giving me a bath right now._

Sesshomaru sat up and grinned down at her. _'Only one more inch of you to go mate.'_

"What?" Rin panted still in a daze from her first orgasm.

Sesshomaru smirked basking in the glory of his sexual prowess. He gave her a minute to get her breathing in order not wanting the pups to be affected by their activities.

Rin had just gotten herself back together; when Sesshomaru lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, and without the slightest bit of hesitation began to devour her.

Rin moaned in shear extacy, and felt him smirk against her dripping folds. He rotated between teasing her clit and just fucking her with his tongue. Sesshomaru could tell his mate was close again. Her little hands had woven into his hair pulling him closer to her welcoming center, and he could feel her walls clenching his tongue desperately.

"Ah! Sess...I'm-..."

_'Just let go mate...'_ He commanded.

* * *

Aya sat in the guest room preparing herself. She could feel the shift in the atmosphere, and knew that she was running out of time. They were more than likely aware of her arrival, so once the man she was currently married to was dealt with; she'd set off to put an end to the damn cult.

"Even with the price I have to pay." She vowed in a whisper.

* * *

Rin was beyond satisfied. They hadn't gone all the way, yet Sesshomaru had still managed to completely relax her mind, body and soul.

In fact she was so relaxed that she was suddenly reminded of the words he'd spoken when she'd woken up.

"Sesshomaru, why did you say that my stress wasn't good for the pups?"

"Because stress isn't good, especially this late in the preganancy."  
"Okay...but you said _pups_." She pointed out again hoping that he would catch on this time.

_'Because I smell more than one in there.'_ His demon chuckled.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

How?

It was way too late in the game for a multiple child birth to even be possible!

"Get dressed, we're going to the hospital!" He commanded dialing a number on his cell and rushing around the room.

_What's up with him?_ She asked herself.

* * *

**AN: Surprise! Seriously we need more baby names.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

"speaking"

_thoughts_

_'demon Sesshomaru'_

* * *

"I'm hungry Sess..." Rin growled.

"We will get dinner just as soon as you have your sonogram."  
"Why can't you just go and get me something to eat now?" She demanded.

"Rin, if you calm down and wait, this Sesshomaru will take you to a buffet." Sesshomaru said thinking up what he deemed a clever way to calm her hormones. Rin was still unhappy, but settled for pouting quietly to get her point across.

* * *

"Why are we at the hospital so late anyway?" Rin asked breaking the silence as they sat in a room waiting for the doctor to come in, her vitals having already been checked by the nurse a few minutes before.

"Because my demon says we're having more than one pup."

Rin gave him a confused look. "I'm due in a month...how could another baby just be showing up now?"  
"That's why we're here." Sesshomaru said.

Rin was suddenly very worried.

This was not normal. _I hope everything is okay. _She thought rubbing her large belly.

* * *

"I'm not sure how it happened, but you are indeed having another baby." The doctor said. "Stranger still since she had to have appeared some time in the last four weeks, yet she's still just as healthy and well developed as her brother."

"I-Its a girl?" Rin asked tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She most certainly is." The doctor smiled patting her hand in a supportive manor.

"We're going to have a handsome baby boy and a beautiful baby girl!" She gushed.

"And you have never heard of something like this happening before?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"No, but I will begin looking into it in my spare time." The doctor replied.

Rin wasn't paying attention, she was already mentally designing another nursery.

* * *

"Everyone is going to be so confused," She said. "But then they'll be sooo excited." Rin continued babbling as they left the hospital.

"Hn..."

"Are you not happy Sess?" She asked suddenly not as cheerful as she had been.  
"Worry not mate, this Sesshomaru is over the moon." He replied, "I'm just still processing everything."

"Are we still going to eat?"

He chuckled, "where would you like to go love?"

* * *

By morning he would arrive in Tokyo, and by that afternoon he would be getting paid. "If I don't get my money there will be hell to pay." He mumbled under his breath. He smiled at the thought of his up and coming fortune.

"I'll be set for life."

* * *

After a nice dinner Sesshomaru and Rin returned home. He had to carry his sleeping mate up to bed and change her into something more comfortable.

_I'll send a text to father and Inuyasha requesting that we all get together for dinner tomorrow night._ He thought before climbing into bed himself.

* * *

**AN: Surprise! Seriously we need more baby names. Send in lots of girl names, the more names I get the sooner I update and the longer the chapter. :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

"Speaking"

**Thoughts**

* * *

Inutashio and the others had been introduced to Rin's mother, and the confused group was placed in the parlor along with Jaken.

"I think we are all anxious to know what you to are keeping from us." Kagome said gently rocking Amya, the twins had gotten their shots a little while ago and she was still fussy.

"Well we just couldn't wait to share the good news!" Rin smiled clapping.  
"We're going to have a girl." Sesshomaru said smirking at everyone's confusion.

"But you're going to have a boy," Kagome argued, "We decorated the nursery for a boy."

"Well, its both...twins!" Rin explained still happy. The room falling into silence once again.

* * *

Izyoi had been the one to break the silence with her gushing about getting so many grandchildren all at once.

Kagome hadn't started gushing or getting excited until she and Rin had set off to open the shop.

Yes, things were getting really interesting for Rin and Sesshomaru. She would just focus on her shop and getting ready for two little bundles of joy, the threat her mother had spoken of could wait until it actually reared its ugly head.

* * *

**AN:Finally updated and there's more to come! Sorry its been awhile been busy with college stuff, but I haven't forgotten and this is some filler for all of you.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Rin's mother was amazed by how much her daughter had accomplished. Rin had her own business and she was back in school.

_She's living all of her dreams_ The older woman realized; Needless to say the woman was very proud of her little girl.

* * *

They had been at the shop for an hour or so when a strange man came in and immediately walked over to the counter.

"You are Rin?" He asked.

Rin was eating her usual lunch brought by Sesshomaru and just nodded.

"My Goddess I am Hiro your most devout follower, and I have come to return you to your rightful place at the temple." He said.

Rin just looked at him like he was stupid. _Huh...I guess mom wasn't making it up._ She thought taking another bite.

"You and you freak cult are going to stay the hell away from my daughter!" Rin's mother snapped.  
"You are a former Goddess, you have no say in our salvation." Crazy man stated.

"How about you leave my shop before I call the police, or better yet get my mate to disintegrate you with his poison claws." Rin said still eating.  
"I'll gladly do it if you even dare to come near my family." Sesshomaru growled suddenly behind Rin.

"But our salvation my Goddess!" The man argued.

"You are all going to rot in hell for your crimes against my ancestors and humanity...no salvation for any of you or those who come after ever." Rin snapped angry that he was ruining her meal, her eyes were glowing purple. The man didn't bother to argue anymore he just simply ran as fast as he could trying to escape her wrath.

* * *

"You will not be going out again without demon protection." Sesshomaru said as they had their second family meeting of the day this time at Inutashio's house.

"So you'll be going everywhere with me then?" Rin said her sarcasm reminding him that he'd already decreed this and it was part of why he was taking off from work.

"I'll be handling the cult personally." Rin's mother said.  
"What will you do?" Izyoi asked her.  
"End them." The other woman said simply.

Kagome shifted decided it was time to switch the conversation to a much more pleasant topic.

BABY NAMES!

"The boy shall be named Ichiro." Sesshomaru said.  
"I haven't picked a name for our daughter yet." Rin said. She had a strange, but familiar feeling about her daughter.

* * *

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Aya arrived back home late that evening since Rin had insisted that she absolutely had to have sushi for dinner. Jaken fearfully stammered on about an unannounced guest waiting in Sesshomaru's study.

"I'll take care of this, you two on up to bed." Sesshomaru said immediately recognizing the sent.

Yes he would handle everything...

* * *

**AN: What does Rin know about her unborn daughter? Who is waiting in Sesshomaru's study?  
**

**Guess.**

**PS: Sorry about the long wait I'm getting back on top of all of my stories now that I'm on break. Please R&R.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Speaking"

* * *

"Ah, you've finally arrived." James said when Sesshomaru walked into the room.  
"Make this quick whelp." Sesshomaru growled.

"I'm here to collect my payment." James said as though he were actually entitled to something.

"And what payment are you referring to? You and I never made any sort of deal that would grant you any kind of finances." Sesshomaru said.

"I allowed you to marry Rin." James said like it was obvious that he should be compensated for such a thing.

"Our fathers were business partners and good friends, and made a arranged marriage contract shortly after Rin was born." Sesshomaru said, "we would've been married with or without your cooperation." He added bursting the stupid human's bubble wide open.

"I want my money!" James snapped.

Sesshomaru had to bite back his rage, "No one here owes you anything." He said calmly. "You will leave my home and you will never bother my family with your stupidity again, or I shall end your life." Sesshomaru said his claws glowing.

"You wont do a damn thing!" James laughed mockingly.

"I see you have made your choice." Sesshomaru said slowly walking towards him.

* * *

Jaken called someone to clean the puddle of goop off of the carpet in the morning.

Sesshomaru changed and joined his sleeping mate in bed.

* * *

"I disintegrated your step father with my poison claws last night." Sesshomaru said out of nowhere while they were having breakfast the next morning.

"That's nice dear..." His mother-in-law said in an unconcerned tone.  
"That sounds like it was too good for him." Rin said.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Jaken asked so he'd know where he would be needed.

"Kagome is coming by to help get the second nursery done." Rin said.  
"I've arranged for a contractor to come and make the nurseries into conjoined rooms." Sesshomaru said.  
"I have some errands to run." Aya said.  
"Feel free to take a car." Sesshomaru told her.

The rest of the meal was silent.

* * *

They painted the room cotton candy pink and a dark purple.

"What color should the furniture be?" Jaken asked so he could finish placing the order. Rin had already picked the little princess set.

"Silver...with pink fabrics." Rin replied.

"You ready to go shopping while everything dries?" Kagome asked.  
"Yes, lets go and find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Rin smiled happily.

* * *

**AN: This chapter is just another one of the random sweet moments I like to put in before all of the drama starts up again. R&R  
**

**Special thanks to those of you who submitted baby names. And congrats. to Merry Mary for guessing something coming up in the next chapter.**


End file.
